Recounting Their Love
by RomanceIsMyDoom
Summary: “Sakura, that was like... Disney writing fairytales while he was high at some rave with spiked punch.” In which our two favorite people recount their love. and not to mention egos. “I’ve considered the probability of you being gay. It’s quite high."


Why HELLO THERE.

I'm Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you!

I'm here to tell you about the story of how Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with Haruno Sakura, moi!

(And I'm just so pwning awesome becauseeeee Uchiha Sasuke is my fiance!!)

Mweehee

Kekeke

_Sakura. Get on with the story._

Mk sweet cheeks.

_Stop calling me that._

So my lovely honeybun here

"…"

Fell in love with me at first sight! Let me tell you the ever so amazing story of the beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, sexy, talen-

"_Sakura."_

-ted wife-to-be, named Haruno Sakura!

"_Hn."_

Once upon a time…

There lived a gorgeous and curvy woman with luscious locks of pink hair and sparkling viridian eyes to match.

"_Your modesty astounds me"_

I know! I'm the embodiment of perfection! Anyways,

She was a stunning creature and had every man trailing behind her, eager to meet this mysterious sweet lady.

"_-choke-"_

Then enters our prince in this fairytale- Uchiha Sasuke.

Little did our emo prince know…

"_Emo?! Wtf Sakura"_

Shush now, babycakes!

He was about to be changed into a new and improved man by this perfect and equally beautiful "Sakura."

She saw him brooding on this bench, with his chicken ass hair in his face.

Whipping her long silky pink mane behind her,

"_Are you a horse or something?"_

W.H.I.P.P.I.N.G H.E.R. L.O.N.G. S.I.L.K.Y. M.A.N.E. B.E.H.I.N.D. HE.R.,

Sakura glided

"_more like tripped over her feet"_

GLIDED towards the fat ugly emo boy prince.

"…"

The said boy raised his head and his deep pools of onyx

"_they're called eyes, Sakura."_

Don't yell, Sakura. Don't yell. Just count to ten. Breatheee

His . deep . pools . of . onyx.

widened visibly in astonishment at the dazzling and positively sparkling woman in front of him.

With love bursting through his heart and burning bright like a thousand fires, he dropped to his knees and proclaimed his newfound love for her.

This godly Sakura

"_and you say I'm the one with the superiority complex"_

Had opened his eyes to a world of hope and beauty.

Before Sakura could utter an eloquent word, the emo prince had proposed with a proclamation of undying love and words of praise.

Sakura smiled widely as her teeth shone white in the dark night.

Yes my love. Yes, I'll marry you.

We shall live happily together and forever, Sasuke-kun.

TADA! That's my love story! You bet! That's how Sasuke and I met, and now we're getting married.

Isn't it just wonderful?

Sparkles

…………………………

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Sakura, that was like... Disney writing fairytales while he was high at some rave with spiked punch."_

Sakura turned slowly towards her fiancé, knuckles cracking.

What . Did . You . Just . Freaking . Say . About . My . Story . Telling . Abilities.

Sasuke took a few steps backward.

"_Nothing really. It's just that I can do better"_

He waited for the explosion.

Fangs-I mean teeth. Teeth shone eerily at him.

Well then Sasuke-_kun_ prove it.

Sasuke smirked and began his tale.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke's eyes widened at the discomforting color…

Pink.

Who in the world has pink hair? For seriously.

"_I've considered the probability of you being gay. It's quite high. Emo boy princes just don't say 'for seriously'"_

I'll just pretend I didn't hear you, Sakura.

He finally thought he was sane after destroying the bane of his existence – Itachi- but noooo.

In pops this freakish girl with bubblegum, in-your-face, color me rainbows & lucky charms hair.

Wait.

Wait.

Freaking Naruto. What a friend he was. Didn't even bother to drag Sasuke back home from that intense rave.

THAT WAS IT.

He was high. And still is.

Yeah.

High.

Pretty colors! Rainbow….

Is pink a color of the rainbow?

And everything comes back to sex god, Sasuke, as he hears an ever so annoying voice!

"_Sex god? Don't make me laugh. I'm the sex god here, Sasuke. You're always begging for woman on top……andandand YOU'RE annoying"_

ANYWAYS, SAKURA.

"Hello?? Hello…"

"Hn."

"Uhh, you've been spacing out. Are you okay?"

"….."

"Well..Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! What's your name?"

"The one and only hot Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh! Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

"….your hair looks kinda gay…just by the way."

"...and your hair kinda looks ugly and unnatural. Just by the way."

"WHY YOU-"

"but I like it"

"….*blushes*"

"Hn. Want to get something to eat later?"

"Sure!"

"Meet me at the ramen stand at 7 tomorrow night"

"Mk"

"Oh wait…Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Is your hair really natural?"

"HAHA WTF SASUKE-KUN! Of course not! Who has pink hair….that would be defying genetics. Duuuuh! I dyed it. Jeez louise you psychotic bitc- I mean soon to be boyfriend? Yes? Maybe? OH HELL YES"

Sparkle sparkle

…………………………………………………

I love yoooou, schnookums.

"_Sakura. Don't call me that. Ever. YOU'RE the psychotic bitch here"_

"Uh oh! Someone's getting a little touchyyy! Hehe. It's okay! Your ego will be fixed in no time!"

"_S.a.k.u.r.a."_

"SCHNOOOOOOKU-"

_Silenced with a kiss~_


End file.
